


day 6: truth or dare, part 2

by thesurielships



Series: 7 Days Drabble Dare [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Summary: inspired by this prompt: "yeah, okay, but i'm cooler"
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: 7 Days Drabble Dare [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	day 6: truth or dare, part 2

"Oh Gods, are you reading that book again?" Rhys asked as he entered their apartment.

Feyre kept her attention on the page. It was getting good.

"It's a good book."

"Sure," he rolled his eyes. "You only like it because you have a crush on the villain."

"He's not the villain," Feyre said reflexively. "Besides," she looked at him through her eyelashes, "you know he resembles you, right?"

It was one of the rare moments Feyre managed to make her boyfriend of five years speechless.

She watched him try - and fail - to hide a pleased smile.

"Yeah, well, I'm cooler."


End file.
